As conventional methods of joining resin tubes to each other, known are a method in which heat sealing is performed and a method in which an adhesive is used.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of joining resin tubes, the method including connecting two resin tubes to each other at their open ends by heat sealing. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of joining a resin tube for a balloon section with a resin tube for a catheter section in manufacture of a balloon catheter, in which heat sealing is performed, or an ultraviolet curable adhesive is used for joining.